


Another First....

by Verseau_87



Series: Change Of Heart [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Embarrassment, First swear word ever, Fluffy, Hot, Husbands, M/M, Sex, Swearing, cuteness, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Max's first ever swear wordAlex cannot stop laughing lol





	Another First....

"Oh baby, i love you so much." Alex breathed into Max's neck as they were grinding their hips together.

"Alex...you feel good." Max answered him breathlessly.

After their very awkward first time together and more, infinitely better, times after that, they were now very good at making each other fall apart.

After Max's first short time being on top, and then Max's second attempt, which was longer, harder and better, Alex decided that maybe they should try the other way.

Max kind of lost his mind during sex though, it was amazing how unhibited his husband was. Alex always tried everything to get words, filthy or innocent, to fall from his beautiful lips.

He coated three fingers in lubricant before trailing the back of his hand down the length of Max's lithe, lightly muscled, bronzed and beautiful body, feeling all of his abdomenal muscles contract and shiver, before sliding around his erection and placing one finger against his entrance.

Max groaned as Alex traced a finger around the firm skin there, at the same time trailing his lips down and tonguing his nipple in the same way.

After massaging the tight muscles into relaxing a little, he pushed one finger inside him slowly, pumping it into the incredible heat and silky smoothness within.

"Oh god.." Max sighed again, his hips moving as Alex's finger slowly thrust in and out, waiting until he was softened before pushing in a second.

"So tight..." he said against Max's chest, breathing warm air over the light wet trail made by his tongue, making Max arch up into it a little, "perfect...fucking amazing."

Max blushed at the slightly dirty words that escaped Alex's mouth, it was getting hard to ignore how much the talking made him hotter.

"Please Alex, i need you." 

"I've got you baby." He answered his husband's whine, leaning up to take his lips back, tongue forcing it's way between his teeth.

When the third finger was pushed in, Max hissed out a little but as Alex continued kissing him, he slowly relaxed against the intrusion. 

They shared a warm smile as they pulled back from the kiss to stare at each other. Alex experimentally thrust his three fingers into him a bit harder, obviously brushing against Max's prostate because witho7t any warning-

"Fuck!" Max shouted out, and Alex stopped as Max's eyes widened at his own word.

He flushed a bright red and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed beyond belief. Alex quickly forced his lips between his teeth trying not to laugh.

You see, after all of their years as boyfriends, not once did Alex ever hear Max swear. Max never swore...ever.

Once Max realized that Alex had paused and wasn't saying anything, he pulled his fingers apart from one eye to look up at him.

Alex was close to tears from trying not to laugh, and Max groaned.

"Oh shut up." He said and Alex could not hold it in any longer and burst out with loud laughter.

"Oh my god..." he said in between bouts of laughter, Max now taking his hands away from his face to give his husband a glare, which only made him laugh harder.

Alex couldn't help it, his eyes were leaking and he was getting a little breathless but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh...honey..." he said as he tried and failed to stop giggling, "that....was the funniest thing i have ever heard..."

Max still had a red face, but it was more a pout with a glare instead of embarrassed. 

After a last snort, Alex finally took a deep breath in and blew it out with a little chuckle.

"Oh baby, that was so good."

Max sighed and then smirked up at his husband, who had forgotten by now, that they had been busy. He squeezed Alex's fingers, which were still inside him and Alex's wide eyes shot down to his hand.

"Can we get on with it now?" Max asked around a smirk, and Alex nodded.

"Absolutely."


End file.
